Vasian Guard 1: Herc van Kal'ver
by Jesse De Vaan
Summary: First of a planed Series, it's about Herc van Kal'ver, and is set in 'The War or the Gods' (A war Vasus had against Chaos forces), I'm using this story to try out Madness and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just warning you that this is my first 'real' story, please RnR, also please Login and have PMs on, before you ask any questions. **

Vasus 6, a paradise world, about ten times the size of Terra, on this world a Black Guardsman sits cross legged on top of a hill, his name is Harc, he stares at the twin suns and back at the city below, Po'lor, the capital, the town was surrounded by walls, and in the center was the Palace, it had two of its own walls, and the Palace itself was a Fortress, with only a single gate, Herc knew that there would be various escape routes, but they would be hidden and well guarded, he had a brother, he was a Snake, but he died in the rebellion.

Everyone knew that the Art'far family had started the rebellion, but there wasn't enough evidence, the reason for the rebellion was because Blaine sat at the Throne, a ten year old boy, but everyone knew that he respected General Victus to much, so Victus was the real ruler, and the Art'far family hated it because just after General Victus became Blaine van Cal'tar royal adviser, Blaine passed a law, stating that every man over fifteen, that was not a house leader, or of royal blood, must sign up for the Army or navy, or be conscripted into the Army, and if you were conscripted you would never rise above the rank of grunt. at the age of forty, or fifty for conscripts, you would be allowed to leave the army. Why Valar van Art'far hated this so much was because he only had sons, even if none of them were fifteen yet.

Herc was already a Black Guard when the law was passed, and he didn't have any family, so he didn't really care. "Herc!" a man yelled as he ran up the hill, it was Sergeant Quebac, his Sergeant, as the man reached the top, Herc noded for him to sit, he didn't "Herc you've been promoted" he said.

Herc looked at him, even if Quebac was a higher rank, Herc had more training and was far superior when the bullets started flying "Why?"

Quebac looked at him for a moment, not sure what to say, Herc had just been promoted to a Snake and he was asking Why? "I don't know" he finally replied, he was an honest man and never lied, but now he really didn't know, Herc was a fine soldier, but was nowhere near the rank of a Snake.

Herc picked up his Autorifle and looked at Quebac "I suppose I have to report to the Barracks" he said with no enthusiasm in his voice, he knew damn well that refuse a promotion was the same a refusing a command, but if he could he would, he was thirty nine, one more year in the Black Guard and he could retire, but a Snake stays in service until he dies or is unable to serve.

The only reason he joined the Army was because he was useless at everything else, but he showed his worth over and over until he became a Black Guard, he didn't want to rise further, he knew he was good enough to but he didn't show it to anyone, except his brother, damn he must have told them before he died, his brother was always army first. "No, you have to report to the Palace" came Quebacs voice, Herc had almost forgotten he was there.

"I better be on my way then" said Herc as he turned to leave.

"Why as you so upset about joining the Snakes?" Quebac yelled behind him, Herc just ignored him and walked towards the town.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Note that I have changed some names in Chapter 1**

As he walked down the streets of Po'lar towards the Palace, he wondered why the population was so calm, they had just gotten out of a civil war, but then again the rebellion hadn't even come close to Po'lar's walls, because when the Black Guard, with a unit of Snakes, had been dispatched, it was over in a week, and six of those days where just walking, they had taken twenty eight loses, one of which happened to be his brother, they had killed and captured over one thousand rebels and caused the rest to retreat with just ten Snakes and one hundred Black Guard against a fortified position, but they say that a Snake is worth ten Black Guards, a Black Guard is worth ten Guards, a Guard is worth ten Grunts and a Grunt is worth ten civilians, and we were fighting civilians.

He reached the Palace gate when a bombing voice caught him off guard "State Your Business or Be Gone!" said the feminine voice.

"Trooper Herc van Kal'ver or the Black Guard here to accept my promotion, sir" There was a pause before.

"Your business and voice is confirmed, please put your finger on the screen to your left" Herc looked to his left seeing the screen before walking up to it and placing his finger on if "Fingerprint and DNA confirmed please step into the door next to the screen" what looked like a wall sudenly opened showing a pitch black hallway, Herc swallowed before entering, suddenly the door behind him closed again and the hallway lit up, revealing 4 turrets at the end of the hall, they did not shoot "Please proceed towards the door in front of you" the voice said again.

Herc walked towards the door on the other side and attempted to open it "Please dispose of all your equipment and Armour into the bin provided" the voice said and a bid slide from the wall, Herc started to put his gear into the bin and took of his armour leaving only a skin tight body suit.

The door then opened, he stepped in and the door closed behind him, in the room was a female figure sitting behind a glass window "please take a seat your Sergeant will be with you shortly" she said in the same voice as the one on the speakers, she had black hair and pale skin like everyone on Vasus, but what caught Herc of guard where the yellow eyes, the eyes of an Untouchable.

"So they aren't all killed" he muttered under his breath.

She obviously heard this and said "During 'The Rebellion' we had a Psyker almost break into the Palace by using Psychic powers to manipulate the gatekeeper, now we use untouchables for tasks like this to prevent that from happening again".

"I see" he muttered back before taking a seat on one of the many seats supplied. He sat there for no longer than ten minutes before a hulking man came into the room, he was highly ogmaited and Herc recognized him as Sergeant Cal from the Snakes, he had seen the man only once in the final battle of the rebellion, his brothers Sergeant, Herc stood to attention before staiting "Trooper Herc van Val'vic of the Black Guard at your service, sir!"

The man grinned before saying "No, you are Trooper Herc of the Worms" seeing Hercs surprise at this the man laughed "I hope you're as good as your brother said you were" so it was his brother Herc thought "Because tomorrow you'll be tested, and if you survive and succeed, I'll call you a Snake"

**A/N: Please, Please, Please Review!**


End file.
